


sweet as cherry wine

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Scenting, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vampire Ben, Vampire Sex, Vampires, i want to say this is a slow burn because it's really just tension in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: Omega journalist Rey is set to interview Alpha vampire Ben because vampires just came out in society. She hates to admit how curious about him she really is and he's never smelled anything like her.OR: an Interview with the Vampire AU but make it a/b/o
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 31
Kudos: 366
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp, Reylo Halloween Collection





	1. blood is rare

**Author's Note:**

> vampires and a/b/o???? a happy halloween treat indeed! 
> 
> thank you [ Maddy ](https://twitter.com/darthswift13) for being the sweetest beta <3
> 
> also this was inspired by [this tweet ](https://twitter.com/DeedilyFields/status/1298013363633639425?s=20)
> 
> *note: tw/ abuse: yes, this fic is titled after the hozier song, "cherry wine" which is about abuse but this fic is NOT about abuse AT ALL I just liked the lyric as a title since this is about vampires!

Ben smells her before he sees her. Fresh picked apples and warm, sweet cookies. Fresh cut grass on a hot summer day. A cool breeze on the beach. 

Things Ben hasn’t been able to smell, or really noticed, since he was human.

_Omega._

He can hear her when she’s outside. The crackling of the gravel under the worn out tires of her car. He hears the car door shut. He hears her heels clack against the old stone of the steps. He feels her walk through the large front doors of his home and start to make her way up the stairs. 

That’s when he smells her. As soon as she walks in the door. Her scent hits him all at once. He takes a deep breath. He wants to smell nothing but this smell, but _her._

Usually, nothing smells good to him. Nothing is appealing. Besides a hot neck with blood pumping and pushing against pale skin. That always smells good. That always makes Ben’s dead body feel alive in a way he’s never felt even when he was alive. 

He’s never found anything that smells quite like that– like her. And then she walked in through his front door.

He feels her linger outside of the door to his study where he’s sitting. He closes his eyes. 

She hesitates before she opens the door. He can hear the quick breath she draws in but nothing draws out. Her hand is on the metal door handle. She’s not opening it, yet. 

He sits so still in his chair behind his dark mahogany desk. Hands are stationary, by his sides are the arms of the chair. Except for a little tap of the pad of his pointer finger on the leather of the chair arm.

She’s late. Ben Solo doesn’t do late. 

**____**

_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Rey mutters to herself as she drives along the highway at full speed, way over the speed limit. She didn’t think too much about how long it would take to get here or that she would hit traffic on the way. She glances at the digital clock on her dashboard. She’s already ten minutes late. She hates being late. 

When she pulls off of the highway, she’s met with a long and winding road that’s lined with trees in various shades of orange and red and yellow. She’s the only person on the road. No other cars drive past her and there are no other cars in front of her or behind her. There’s a bit of mid morning fog that’s rolling around the road and piercing through the woods. 

Her mouth falls open when she sees it. The house. His house. 

It’s not a house, it’s a _manor._ A goddamned manor like something out of _Dark Shadows_ or _The Addams Family._

The black iron gate is already open for her as she drives through. She pulls around and parks in front of a large but empty fountain in the middle of the gravel driveway. When she gets out of her car, suddenly the manor feels even bigger than when she first saw it. The windows are nearly as tall as her but are covered with curtains, blocking the outside from the inside. The brick and stone are covered in ivy leaves on all sides and the leaves are changing color with the season.

She bites her lip before she takes a step forward. She really doesn’t know what she’s getting herself into. 

The front door, that’s as tall as two of her and is made of a thick, dark wood with large antique door knockers, opens before she even reaches the top step. She’s met with an older man. His golden blonde hair is thinning towards the top and he’s wearing a pristine suit with a golden pocket square and tie. He gestures for her to step inside and leads her up the stairs. 

She tries to look around the house as she walks. She’s curious, she’ll admit. She’s curious what 

life is like as a vampire. _Good thing you’re about to find out._

But she’s also nervous. She’ll never admit that. 

She looks for something. Some semblance of humanity in the house. Something to tell her that there is a _person_ living here and not a monster. 

She finds nothing. There’s nothing on the walls besides portraits of people she doesn’t know. It feels almost like the Haunted Mansion at Disney World. Maybe the eyes in the paintings will follow her when she turns around. Maybe they’ll stretch to show the sitter's gruesome end. 

The steps creak as she walks up them. The man, who introduced himself as Threepio, doesn’t look back at her as they walk. He simply keeps his eyes forward, shows her to the door where _he_ is, and then leaves, floating back down the stairs. 

She smells _something_ before she opens the door. Pine trees in the winter snow. Leather whipped against skin. Sweet marshmallows toasted on a blazing campfire. She closes her eyes and inhales. She’s never smelled anything like this before. 

_Alpha. Alpha’s here._

When Rey stumbles into his study, she sees her whole life flash before her eyes in his honey ones as she grabs his hand. 

At first, she sees herself looking in a mirror. Her cheeks are stained bright red, she’s gasping with light fingers over parted lips. Her eyes are sharper, more keen, seeing things she’s never been able to see. The downy hair on her arm stands on end– always alert. Her mouth hurts. She feels alive. 

Then she sees a set of eyes in firelight. The color of deep whiskey and fallen leaves in autumn. Her skin is warm from the fire and she feels fingertips brush along her neck, just at the pulsing vein there. 

Lastly she sees her white knuckles gripping a bookshelf hard. She feels a hot breath on the top of her head at the crown, sending a chill down her spine that tingles her senses. Then she hears her name spoken in a low underbreath tone. The voice feels far off. Not quite there, somewhere in the void. 

“Miss Johnson,” says a voice in front of her. 

Ben Solo— the Alpha vampire she’s here to interview. 

_Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. Please make Alpha happy. Make Alpha happy. Alpha will love you if you make him happy._

His voice makes her shudder a bit. Goosebumps rise up on her skin under her sweater. 

He helps her up off of the carpeted floor seamlessly. He pulls her up with one hand and she stumbles forward again from the abruptness, bracing herself on his solid chest. 

_Alpha’s chest. Alpha is big and strong. Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. Alpha will take care of you._

“Humans,” he mumbles after staring at her for a moment, gripping her wrist in his cool hand before stepping away. He gestures towards the blood red leather chair in front of his desk for her to sit down. He stands at the back with his hands on the high back. She can hear him take a deep breath in, probably flaring his nostrils as he does. Then he moves. 

It’s so quiet in here. She can hear the slight ticking of the clock perched on his desk. The sound annoys her. She feels it crawl under her skin and nag at her neurons. She squeezes her fingers in her palm to try to drown it out. 

This is what she does— squeezes her nails into her flesh so hard to make herself stop thinking. Sometimes she makes herself bleed. 

Oh. 

She can’t do that today. He’ll smell her. He’ll smell her and attack her. 

Would he do that?

Would he ravage her neck in search of her ruby colored blood? 

She’s read about it in the papers and she’s seen stories on the news. Missing girls found with their necks or thighs bitten and void of all of their blood. Girls who leave bars and are found the next morning in alley ways barely clinging onto life, almost unrecognizable with no memory of anything except a charming man or woman bringing them outside for a little fun. 

Being a woman with vampires lurking, and now out in the open, is hard. Being an omega _and_ a woman is especially hard. Everyone is looking to make you their next meal or to stick their knot inside of you. All the Alphas. Everyone looks down on you. Even betas and they can’t even smell you. 

Rey sighs. She hates her designation. 

But would Ben do that? If she picks her flesh at her palm hard enough to draw blood, even just a single drop of blood, will he jump on her and drink her for breakfast before she has a minute to run away?

She looks up at him. He’s moved around the desk and sits in his own large black leather chair. He looks calm. His chest rises and falls almost mechanically, like he’s telling himself to not because he has to to live. 

“You’re late,” he says, voice straight and stern.

She doesn’t like how he’s talking to her already. There’s a bit of a commanding alpha tone in his voice and the way he’s speaking. He’s rude and uncouth, like she’s wasting his time. 

“You’re immortal, don’t you have all the time in the world?” She bites back. 

“But you don’t.” 

She gasps quietly. 

She is only mortal. Flesh and blood and bones and breath that could be taken at any moment. Dead at any moment. A mortal omega. Her life expectancy isn’t very high. 

Stupid, stupid designation. She doesn’t even want to acknowledge it. But the smell sticking to her nose makes her. 

It smells like pure Alpha. Dark and musky but also warm like cinnamon spice, inviting her in. She feels her mouth water and she bites the inside of her cheek, taking off a little bit of tissue, and swallows. 

She feels something deep in her belly. A tingle, a spark. Those little light cramps that start right before her heat. 

_No, no, no, no,_ she can’t let the slick start. Her heat isn’t supposed to start for another week but she’s cutting it close by being here. She thought she’d be fine, no one told her that Ben is an Alpha. 

She’s also never had a reaction like this when it comes to alphas. Usually, they smell like mildew or rotten eggs. Sometimes a rogue gym sock that never made it in the laundry or a rotten milkshake. She avoids them at all costs by upping her blockers to the best that her insurance can cover. But when she’s near her heat, nothing can stop it. She’s never _smelled_ an Alpha like him. That must be why she can smell him. Her impending heat. 

But…

He smells _so good._

_Alpha smells so good. So, so good, just for you, Omega._

She wants to eat him. She wants him to sit there while she licks his face and eats him right up. And he’s the vampire. He should be eating her. Maybe he will. 

**____**

The vampires became public knowledge only months ago. A spokesperson went live on TV to talk about how they’re so sick of living in the shadows and pretending to be humans when they’re not. They came out into the light and told people that they want peace and harmony and unity and Rey rolled her eyes while listening to the broadcast. 

She knew this was only going to make crime in the city worse. It’s already hard trying to fight off aggressive alphas but now she’d have to fight off vampires who part of her knew that she would not have a chance with. 

But part of her has to admit that she’s curious about vampires. 

When her editor told her she’d be interviewing a vampire for her latest feature, she jumped at the opportunity with blood coursing through her veins. But on the outside, she remained stoic and placid; grumpy at the thought of coming face to face with such a murderous creature. 

Then her editor told her who she’d be interviewing. She looked up his picture (Rey also thought it was surprising that vampires do in fact show up in pictures, it was merely a myth) and she felt her stomach crumble into little delicious knots at the sight of him. 

He’s the most beautiful man she’s ever seen. 

Maybe it’s the vampirism to attract his prey or maybe he’s always naturally been like that, but she’s so drawn to him and she’s only seen him through a picture. 

She didn’t sleep much in the week leading up to her interview. Every time she’d close her eyes, she’d see his boring down deep into her throat. In the rare hours that she would sleep, she’d feel icy hands wrap around her legs and she’d wake with a trembling wet ache in her core. 

Now that she’s sitting in front of him, she presses her thighs together out of instinct— keeping that slick, that’s already threatening to rush out of her, in. 

Somehow, she thinks, he’s even more beautiful in person. His skin is the color of warmed moonlight on a damp fall night and his hair is almost as dark as bat wings or a raven at midnight. His eyes are her favorite– she laughs at the fact that she has a favorite part of him and she doesn’t even know him. His eyes are hot caramel and swirling fossilized amber. When she looks too long she can feel herself start to melt in them. 

She blinks herself out of it and remembers something about compulsion. Was she being compelled? It didn’t feel like she was being compelled. But then again, she’s never been compelled, to her knowledge, so how would she know? 

This is what he wants. This is what’s supposed to happen. This is what he’s designed to do. The Alpha and the vampire that make him are designed to attract her in like prey so then once he catches her, he can have his way with her. 

He’s sitting up so straight in his chair. His eyes are focused on her, not blinking, not needing to blink. The sleeves of his button down white shirt are rolled up to his forearms. The suspenders around his shoulders look as if they might snap off at any moment because of how broad he is. 

Rey’s gaze falls to where his suspenders are attached on his gray tweed pants, or what she can see while he’s seated at his desk. She remembers then that he’s watching her. She’s not just looking at him without him knowing. She looks up at his face and he has one eyebrow up, questioning her, but there’s no smirk on his face. No playfulness in his gaze. 

There’s something about him that’s otherworldly. He’s not from this century, maybe not even from the one after that. His eyes look tired like they’ve seen too many things- too many things that he may wish to unsee. 

“How old are you?” She asks bluntly. She was thinking it in her head, not sure if she’d actually say it outloud but then it just fell out of her mouth. 

“You know it’s very rude to ask a vampire how old he is?”

She’s feeling a bit irritable. It may be her impending heat or maybe the fact that he had just called her rude but was rude to her only moments ago, but she’s not going to put up with it. 

“How old are you?” She asks again, determined and leaning forward on her crossed legs with narrowed eyes, taking out her recorder, ready to make sure she gets every word he says. 

“I don’t think you’re ready for that number.” His voice is now low. She can feel it prick at her ears, just barely. 

“Try me.” She makes sure her voice doesn’t falter, but her heart rate quickens. Is she ready?

He leans forward in his chair, elbows now on his desk. 

“924.”

He says it like that’s normal. Well, for him it is. 

Rey gasps but not audibly enough that any other human could hear. He definitely could hear her and she can tell by the way the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. He picks his elbows off of the desk and returns to the way he was sitting in his leather chair. 

She honestly wasn’t expecting that number. Maybe a couple hundred years but nothing over 900. 




924 years on this planet. 

“How old were you when you were turned?”

“24.” _The same age as me,_ Rey thinks. They’re basically the same age except for the little 900 year age difference. 

There’s something Rey likes about that, despite the parts of her brain telling her not to. The thought of him being so much older… The things he must’ve seen over the years… She wants to know everything. She needs to know everything about him. Suddenly the list of questions she had prepared earlier sound generic and boring now. He’s going to laugh. He’ll probably get annoyed with her. 

_Don’t make Alpha mad._

Ben looks slightly amused, the way he looks at her as she ruminates on his age. He was right, she wasn’t ready for that number.

_Alpha is amused,_ her Omega whispers. She usually doesn’t let her speak, muting her thoughts with heavy doses of suppressants, but right now she can’t shut up and she hasn’t shut up since Rey stepped foot in the room and hit a wall of pure Alpha scent. 

Rey plays with her little notebook in her hands and remembers why she’s here. The pages stick to the pads of her fingers; her sweat starts to seep into the pages, making them transparent. She looks down at her questions written across paper in her messy handwriting she can barely decipher herself. 

“So,” she starts, “I’m assuming that my editors told you the purpose of the interview?”

“Why don’t you refresh my memory, Miss Johnson.”

He knows why she’s here, he had to agree to it. When her editors asked around for a vampire representative for “the big interview” to bring the whole community into the light, everyone nominated Ben. 

He knows why she’s here; he just likes watching her squirm just a little. 

She nods and swallows, looking down at her notes, before speaking. 

“You were chosen by the vampire community to shed light on how vampires really are just like humans and can live among us in perfect, blissful harmony.” She flicks her hand at the end of the sentence just to add a bit of a mocking flair and a little sarcasm in her voice– pretending that she’s annoyed and doesn’t want to be there. She needs to maintain an image and for right now that image is pretending that she wants nothing to do with this Alpha even though the sheer image of his hands in front of her and the way his neck peeks out of his button down shirt makes her almost moan. 

“Ah, yes, I remember now.” He shifts so that his chiseled chin is resting in his open palm on the arm of his chair. He flutters his eyes and lifts his brows, letting her know she can continue. 

“Do you mind if I record this?” He nods and she clears her throat. “What is your earliest memory? If I’m doing the math correctly, you were born around the First Crusade in 1096.”

“Yes, when I was an infant I was running around with a sword and shield, persecuting others for not giving me back my Holy Lands.” He huffs and suddenly Rey feels dumb. 

Of course he wasn’t old enough to have fought then or even remember it. It’s funny to think of him as a toddler. A mumbling and bumbling toddler. She wants to smile as she thinks about it but she stops herself. 

_Alpha will give you strong pups, Alpha will give, Alpha will give._

No.

He can’t— he’s a vampire. And Rey can’t think about him giving her pups. She can’t. 

“Oh, sorry, that’s right, my mistake.” She glances down at her paper, looking for the next question. “What do you believe in, Mr. Solo?” She really did pull out a random question. That one was on the list of _maybe_ questions to ask. But it sort of went along with the subject? It wasn’t that off topic. It still worked. She ran with it; she wouldn’t let him see her falter. 

“Miss Johnson, when you’ve been _alive_ as long as I have, you know that people will kill others in cold blood for the sake of what they believe, thinking that they’re in the right and doing what they’re told is right by the Divine. I don’t believe in anything anymore.”

“But you kill people in cold blood.” She says it as a statement, not a question. 

He lifts his eyebrows before he answers. He takes a minute, thinking about how honest he’d like to answer this very direct question. “Yes, I _have_.” He pauses and lets her digest the admission, but she was expecting that wasn’t she, it’s a fat pause that hangs in the middle of the room while she waits for him to continue. “I don’t anymore. I have...resources...for obtaining what I need. And now that we’re out in the public it’s so much easier to get what I need– what I want.” 

“So, then wouldn’t you think that you think you’re doing what is right, in your mind, or what you’re told is right? You’re told that you need to drink blood from humans?” 

“No, I’m not doing what I’ve been told; I’m doing what I need to stay alive, or alive in whatever sense of the word I live in. I’m a predator, Miss Johnson. I need to kill. I need to attack. I need to drink.”

She clenches her thighs. She needs to finish this interview quickly and get out of this room and away from _him_ and his scent. Right now, it lingers there under her nostrils and covers her limbs like a warm blanket, welcoming her home after a long day. She wants to relax in the chair, she wants to kick off her shoes and take off her pants and bra. She feels as comforted and blissful as she does when she’s in her own space. 

Instead, she sits stiffly with her back tight against the chair. Her posture has never been better. Her doctor would be so proud. 

But how is _he_ not affected? Rey is sitting here, a lump of quivering flesh and blood, ready to crawl over the desk and into his lap and hump his leg, leaving a damp spot on his tweed pants of her sweet slick. 

She doesn’t show that on the outside, however. On the outside, she’s sitting there like she’d rather be anywhere else in the world than sitting in front of him. She makes sure she looks like she’d rather be getting a tooth extracted at the dentist with no novacane than sitting in his study interviewing him. 

She was doing a good job, but now she can feel a sweat start to break out on her brow and upper lip. Her breathing is getting heavier the more she’s smelling him. 

She’s never been this affected by an Alpha before, nevermind an _undead_ Alpha. 

**____**

Ben just sits there. He sits there with his chin now resting on both of his hands in front of him. He’s holding his breath, trying not to take in any of this Omega’s scent. 

He hasn’t smelled anything but blood or a pumping heart for the last 900 years. Or rather, he hasn’t bothered to notice the smells of anything else other than the sustenance that his body craves.

He’s almost forgotten what things smelled like when he was human. Part of him has missed it. It was so long ago. 

Her first question throws him off for a second— _What is his first memory?_ He has to take a minute to think, to remember. He has too many memories. He’s been alive for too long and he’s seen too many things. People think that he’s a homicidal animal because he hunts and kills because he needs to. He laughs, the history books really don’t tell an accurate story. If they did, no one would believe it. 

He watches her face when he says that he needs to eat. She’s shocked that he’s been so blunt and he likes the way her little pink mouth parts slightly as she gasps. She makes no sound but he can still hear the small puff of air that she sucks into her lungs. 

Ben hears everything. He can hear the way her heart beats hard and fast in her chest against her ribcage. He hears the way her breathing hesitates a bit, getting caught in her throat when he says certain things that she’s not expecting. 

She’s trying so hard to make it seem like she’s not curious— but he knows she is. He can tell by the way she’s sitting so straight and how she doesn’t look him directly in the eyes when she asks him questions. _I wonder if she thinks I’ll compel her,_ he thinks. She’s too strong for that. Compulsion only works on the weak-minded and what he’s seen so far from her, she’s anything but. 

“To answer your question,” he snaps her out of her gaze and her mouth closes and she pulls her lips in, “my earliest memory isn’t any important historical event, if that’s what you’re wondering.” He hates it when people find out how old he is and they ask about every single historical event they can think of, trying to see if he was there. _Yes,_ he remembers the fall of the Byzantine Empire and Constantinople and _no_ he doesn’t want to talk about it. 

He doesn’t think Rey cares about any of that, though. She’s curious, he bets. But that’s probably not the only thing she’s curious about. 

She pushes her lips out, freshly wet, and she tilts her head as if to listen in more— waiting for him to go on. 

“I remember running through the forest with my mother and picking blackberries off of the bushes. She’d let me carry the basket and we’d search the bushes for hours looking for the perfect berries. I’d sneak some while we were picking them and my fingers and lips would be stained a deep dark purple and I had seeds stuck in my teeth. She’d throw her head back and laugh. I don’t know if I did it because I was so hungry or if I just wanted to make her laugh.” Ben smiles and crosses his legs, running his hand over his face as he looks over Rey’s shoulder. 

He wasn’t expecting for this interview to go this way this quickly or at all. He expected to answer questions with a monotonous tone in his voice that he reserved for most people when he didn’t want to talk. If he’s learned anything over his 924 years, it’s that you should never expect things. He definitely wasn’t expecting to tell Rey Johnson about his mother. 

He misses his mother sometimes. More than he’d ever admit outloud. Her laugh is one of the sounds he replays in his head over and over and over again. He tries not to forget it. He can’t forget it.

“What was she like?” Rey asks. Her voice is soft and low. A genuine question that tumbled out of her mouth and not something she prepared beforehand. 

“What was she like?” He repeats and she nods. “She had long hair that she would braid everyday and sometimes she would teach me how to braid it.” 

“You know how to braid hair?”

“I am a vampire of many talents, Miss Johnson. She was also the original feminist before all of this. They should talk about her, the history books. She was an Omega who really should’ve been an Alpha. She didn’t let anyone tell her what to do; she told other people what to do. She commanded respect and she was given it by everyone, no questions asked.” 

“She sounds like a badass.” He watches as Rey starts to make herself a little more comfortable. Ben feels less rigid too, less on edge. Watching Rey smile and laugh makes him feel like he’s done something right. 

_Omega is happy, we made Omega happy. Keep making Omega happy._

“She was a badass, you remind me of her a bit.”

“I remind you of your mother?”

“Just the take no shit part.” Ben grins. “I could– I could show you the memory, if you’d like.”

“Show me?” She asks. 

Ben stands and walks around the desk so that he’s now kneeling in front of Rey. He takes her hands in his. Her hands are so warm under his touch. He hasn’t felt warm hands in a long time. He can feel the slight beating of her heart under her skin. Her fragile, sun-kissed skin. His teeth could puncture the skin right there at her wrist so easily and so quickly, she wouldn’t even notice. She wouldn't have a chance to run away. He doesn’t think she would. _If_ he did. 

He holds her hand and flips it over so that her palm is facing up. His thumb brushes against her wrist and her lips part just a little. With her open palm, he presses his right hand on top of it, nearly swallowing her small hand whole, and says, “Close your eyes.”

**____**

She hesitates for a moment, Ben’s hand is still so cold and hard against hers, and then abides. Her eyes flutter shut and Ben waits to close his until he sees hers are. Rey feels Ben grasp her hand, interlocking their fingers, and then a warm breeze across her face and she opens her eyes. 

They’re in a forest. Sunlight is piercing through the treetops and coming down to the forest floor in little spotlights. She hears the leaves rustle with the wind and crickets chirp with the birds. She looks down at her hand being engulfed by Ben’s. She feels so safe. She looks up at him and he’s smiling. When she first fell into his study, she never thought she’d be able to get anything out of him– nevermind a smile. 

He pulls her hand forward, leading them deeper into the forest down a dirt path, “Follow me.”

Suddenly they’re walking down a path that’s lined with flowers in every color imaginable. Pinks and blues and purples and yellows and oranges. Shades of red and peach and magenta. Rey stops and plays with a fluffy peony. It’s bright baby pink and the petals are so soft as she presses it up against her cheek. It smells even better. Soft floral hints that are better than any perfume. 

Then she hears a little voice. A child’s voice. 

“Mommy! Mommy!” 

Rey turns around and there’s a boy running down the path with shaggy dark hair and he’s wearing a tunic with pants and boots and a leather belt with a little play sword attached to it. He’s carrying a handmade basket. Rey’s close enough so that she can see his cheeks and nose are covered in tiny freckles from being out in the sun. He’s out of breath from running as he slows down to wait for his mother. He looks like— 

“Slow down, Benji! You have to wait for me,” A woman calls out to him. She’s making her way up the path and around a tree so she’s in Rey’s view. She has wavy chestnut brown hair that falls down below her waist and has a braided headband of her own hair sitting across the top like a crown with leftover scraps of leather woven through it.

She holds her skirt as she walks. She’s wearing a long tan dress, probably made out of hides, that has longer and shorter pieces that make up the skirt. Underneath she wears a white linen long sleeve shirt to keep the breeze off of her skin, or maybe the sun. 

Her mouth is open, beaming, as she takes each step forward, looking down at the dirt and rocks and fallen leaves under her brown leather boots. She hums a song that Rey doesn’t recognize. 

She’s beautiful, ethereal. 

“Benji, where’d you go?” She yells in a high voice that’s almost like a tune. 

“I’m right here, mommy!” Little Ben peeks out from behind a bush and runs into his mother's arms. 

“I see you’ve found the blackberries,” she says as she licks her thumb and wipes his mouth. 

Ben scrunches his face, trying to get away from her, wanting to run around with crushed berry juice all over him. “Moooom.” He whines. 

Once she has him all cleaned up, she holds his shoulders in her hands, “You look so handsome, Benji.” She fixes some of the hair that’s falling in his eyes, tucking it behind his ear. She gives him a quick kiss on the top of his head and rubs her nose against his as he giggles. Then she lets him go and he runs off in front of her again. She grabs the basket that he left off of the forest floor and starts to walk behind her boy, singing the same tune she was humming before. 

**____**

When they both open their eyes, taking themselves out of his memory, at the same time, they notice how incredibly close they are. Ben’s other hand is resting on her knee and her hand is holding tight onto his bicep. 

She smells so good this close. He didn’t notice that before. He lets himself let just a little bit of her scent in, enough to intoxicate him but not _too_ much.

“ _Ben,”_ Rey whispers, “I– What was that?” Neither of them have moved. Their hands are still holding onto each other as if their lives depend on it. “She’s beautiful. How did you do that?”

“I can show people my past memories by touching their hands. But I can only show certain people. Their minds have to be open to it.” 

“My mind is open to you?” She asks but he doesn’t respond. She’s feeling a bit bold all of a sudden. Maybe it’s their sudden closeness and the feeling of comfort that his scent provides. “Ben,” it’s the first time she says his first name, not calling him Mr. Solo, he likes the way it falls off of her tongue and into the air between them. “What does blood taste like?” 

Her voice sounds so innocent. She’s completely abandoned that list now. That question came from her. She didn’t think about it, she just said it. 

Ben looks down at her wrist again. He can see her purple veins at the top of her skin and he can hear her blood rush through them. Delicious. 

_Omega must have delicious blood. Warm, yummy, thick blood. Blood, blood, blood. Omega’s blood._

Ben’s fangs extend.. He’s old enough he _knows_ how to control his urges but the thought of Rey’s blood, _Omega’s blood,_ has him suddenly unable to control the urges. Rey only notices when he looks up at her but she doesn’t move away or let go of him. Instead she leans in closer, her eyes drawn to inspect his sharp teeth that bite his bottom lip. 

Her finger traces over them, the pad of her fingertip touching the bottom sharp edge of his fang. He stays still and lets her like a dog letting a human pet him. 

She’s so curious, _his little Omega_. 

She’s not his Omega. Yet. She just smells so good. 

“I don’t really know how to describe it,” he starts and she moves her hand back to rest holding his arm. “It’s as sweet as cherry wine.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had cherry wine.” 

“I have a few bottles saved from a very long time ago if you’d like to try it.”

She nods. “What does it taste like, the cherry wine?” She leans closer. 

“Like you’ve just bitten into a cherry that you’ve picked off of a tree. The juice running down your throat, pricking all of your senses at once,” his voice is husky and deep. He notices Rey’s having a hard time breathing, taking more profound breaths. Her heart rate quickens as he holds her wrist and hand in his grip just a little harder, pulling her somewhat closer to him. Her pupils begin to dilate. His fangs stay out. “Sometimes, when it’s a particularly good cherry, the juice will stain your lips a bright red— redder than their natural bloody hue.” 

He reaches up to run his cold thumb along her lower lip, pulling it down to expose her bottom teeth. She just watches him eagerly with a breath caught in her throat. Her green eyes are soft in his gaze. They make him think of the forest; the forest that he would walk through with his mother and the first that he brought _her_ to in his memory. 

If his eyes are an amber fall night then hers are the bright summer morning. 

“I– I– should go,” she mutters. They’re still holding each other. She doesn’t move. He has to move first. He lets go of her hand slowly, not wanting to cut off the contact with this tiny source of heat. 

He gets up off of the floor where he was kneeling and takes a step back, retreating to stand near his desk where he was before– before he showed her the forest. 

“Did you get everything you needed for the interview, Miss Johnson?” His tone is curt. 

“I believe so, Mr. Solo.” She stands and starts to pack up to head towards the door. She won’t turn her back towards him. She grabs the strap of her bag, lifting it onto her shoulder, and she holds out her hand to shake his. 

He steps forward and grabs her hand, wrapping her thin little fingers inside of his. He holds her hand up, pulling her up to his lips, and he softly presses a kiss to the top of her hand. He closes his eyes as he does it and makes the kiss last longer than it really should. His lips become warm because of the warmth of her body. 

Her eyes look disappointed when he pulls his lips away from her, when they lose that contact.

“Please, don’t hesitate to call if you need to ask anymore questions, or if you need anything at all, Miss Johnson.” 

“Ben,” he wants to hear her say it over and over again, preferably whispered against his ear, “please call me Rey.” 

He bows a bit with a smirk and then he walks her down the stairs and out towards the door. He opens her car door for her, waits for her to get it, before he takes her hand again, kisses it, and says, “I look forward to hearing from you very soon, Rey.”


	2. the way she tells me i'm hers and she's mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I tried to add all the tags I felt were necessary but please let me know if there are any that I missed because I will happily update them!

Rey feels her cheeks flush as she speeds away. She can’t drive fast enough. Her left leg is shaking and her hands grip the wheel so tight that her knuckles almost become stiff. 

She took a deep breath when Ben closed the door and she saw him walk away. His scent lingers under her nose and she can feel it still surrounding her. She bites her lip hard enough so that she can taste the metallic tang of red blood in her mouth. 

Ha, now she can bleed freely and an alpha vampire won’t pounce on her.

But then there’s a familiar feeling starting to tingle at the bottom of her toes and deep inside of her. Her empty aching core. 

She groans as her foot pushes harder on the gas like a lead brick, lurching her car forward. Thank whoever that the highway is empty. There’s nothing but orange and red and yellow trees. 

_ No no no no no no.  _

She feels little cramps in her stomach. She feels an itch under her skin. Her head feels a bit like it’s starting to float above water. 

All the things she feels at the beginning of her heat. It’s starting early. 

She whines. She’s always regular, always on time. She always starts it on the same day every six months. Why is she a week early?

_ Alpha,  _ her body purrs. 

She tries to focus on the colors of the leaves. But then all she sees is  _ red.  _

_ Blood red.  _

She gulps. The blood in her veins had started boiling the minute she stepped foot in his study. Her cheeks probably painted a fearsome crimson. Bright and  _ alive.  _

Unlike him, she thinks. He’s not alive. He’s a walking corpse full of the blood he’s drunk, probably from an unwilling donor. 

_ Be that donor for Alpha. Make Alpha happy. Feed Alpha.  _

Her head falls on the steering wheel, making the horn go off for a second, scaring her, as she growls low in her throat. The Omega part of her  _ does _ want Ben to lick at the gland behind her neck, take a bite at her jugular, and suck her dry. 

The other part of her, the more  _ human _ part, she guesses, also wants him to steal a bite from her. Though she’d never admit it, she wants him to hold her body close to his. She wants to feel his cold hands gripping her hips and his breath on her neck right before he clamps down and  _ claims  _ her. 

Fuck. 

She needs to get home. 

**____**

Her scent is stuck in his nose and swirls around his brain making him think of only her. His mind is stuck. The vampire and alpha parts of him are yelling at him to open the doors and run after her. He’d probably run faster than her little car could drive. He could catch up to her and stop her car and bring her back here. He wants to feel the warmth of her body under his cold, dead hands. He wants to feel even more of her and the rest of her warmth. He wants to…

_ No. _

There’s also an unfamiliar feeling stirring deep in his stomach. It almost feels like– no, it can’t be. Ben Solo hasn’t had a rut since the last time his heart had really pumped blood for him to live. The last time Ben had a rut, Omega women were being accused of witchcraft and burned at the stakes all the while screaming for alphas to knot them. 

He thinks about how Rey would look stuffed full of his knot…whining and begging for more, more,  _ more _ . 

No, no, no, no. 

Ben Solo doesn’t feel. Ben Solo doesn’t want this. He hasn’t wanted this for the last 900 years. 

He’s knotted someone only once before. 

A woman with hair the same shade as Rey. And eyes the same opalescent hazel. He took her over hay in the stable. They laid there for hours. He thought he loved her. He thought that he would live with her forever. Or, whatever forever is like for a human. Probably only a couple more years the way the mortality rate was back then. 

Ben gripped the edge of the window hard, his already pale knuckles turning and even lighter ghostly white as he willed himself not to run back down and stop her from driving away and leaving him. 

It’s absurd. There’s no way he possibly could be having a rut. And yet…

He could smell the way her scent changed while he talked. He could smell each and every little gush of early slick between her legs. Being an alpha, smelling an omega so close to heat is nature. He’s meant to. But being a vampire, all of that is heightened to such a sharp point that he knows she’s going to go into heat tonight. 

The wood on the window sill cracks and breaks under the pressure of his grip. He holds it in his hand and then throws it across the room as the shape of her car becomes smaller as it moves down the long driveway and her scent is no longer so sharp under his nose. 

He could especially smell her adrenaline and the way her heartbeat started to beat faster as he stepped closer to her and invaded her little comfort bubble. 

Blood has a certain smell to a vampire. It doesn’t smell as sweet as it tastes but still– it’s so delectable that it makes his mouth water at the thought. The whole point is so that a vampire can stalk and find its prey more easily. In the early days, Ben would make a game of it. Late at night he’d ponder along the village and take whoever smelled best to him into the shadows and suck them absolutely dry. He got over that about 200 years in. The game got old. It got too easy. It wasn’t fun anymore. Nothing about being a vampire was fun anymore. Nothing...

But with  _ her– _ it didn’t just make his mouth water. It made his stomach clench and his cock ache so pleasantly. 

He felt the need to command her then. To tell her to pull down her pants and panties so he could watch the slick he had scented drip down her thighs, to see her wet, swollen red cunt all ripe and ready for his knot. He wanted to command her to get down on her knees and take him in her mouth. 

Ben lets out a loud and frustrated groan as he heads to the door of his study, yelling for Threepio and slamming the door behind him. Threepio calls from the bottom of the stairs and Ben looks over the balcony, “Fix the window in my study and leave me alone for the rest of the day. If you do, Three, I swear I’ll rip your head off and play football with it.” 

Threepio doesn’t even flinch. Well, there’s a slight twitch in his right eye and his mouth opens in shock. He’s used to the way Ben talks to people. He’s used to how moody and cold he can be. But he’s not usually that threatening. Threepio swallows and nods, “O-Of course, sir.” And Ben turns and walks to his tower. 

**____**

Rey’s pants are nearly soaked as she finally pulls up to her apartment and barges through the door. She peels them off and throws them wherever. She runs to her couch and grabs her blankets and pillows. There’s some clean laundry on her bed she hasn't put away yet that she mixes in with the extra blankets and pillows and starts to arrange her nest. She’s frantic as she folds and molds the fabrics to how she wants them on her bed and on the floor. She rubs a blanket on her face and whimpers because it smells too much like her and not enough like  _ him.  _ But then she pulls the rest of her clothes off and unclips her bra and shimmies out of her panties and throws herself onto her bed with her clothes that smell like Ben almost glued to her nose. 

She lays on her back with her face in the mattress. One hand holds her clothes, trying to get every bit of Ben, and the other hand sneaks down in between her thighs. She moans when she brushes her outer lips. Her slick is covering her and makes her finger slide over her and slips inside of her cunt. She squeaks at the contact. Her fingers move fast but not fast enough. She fucks herself stuffed full of three of her own fingers but she needs  _ more. More, more, more.  _ Her hips lift up off of the bed and her slick drips down onto her sheets. Her forehead starts to bead with sweat as her fingers move deliberately, thinking about an Alpha vampire. 

“ _ Alpha, please!”  _ She begs to no one but the air and dust mites in her apartment. 

When she comes it’s so unsatisfying that she starts to cry. Hot tears run down her cheeks and her face scrunches up in frustration. 

But then she remembers what he told her before she left. 

_ Please, don’t hesitate to call if you need to ask anymore questions, or if you need anything at all, Miss Johnson. _

She stumbles off of the bed to find her phone. It’s on the floor right by her front door. She scrolls madly to look for his contact. When she finds it she doesn’t hesitate to call, already moving her fingers over her cunt again, this time more slowly, as she waits for him to pick up. She really hopes he picks up. She really needs him to pick up.

Another cramp hits. 

**____**

Ben is standing in the shower with his hands against the wall trying to will his throbbing cock to calm down. He barely even turned the water on so that the shower could be ice cold. It doesn’t work.

Nothing happens. His cock is still hard. He runs a hand over his face and takes his cock in his hand as he starts to stroke himself. He doesn't start slow– he just goes for it, wanting it to be over. It doesn’t take much but it doesn’t feel like enough when he comes in the shower wall and it starts to run and fall down the drain with the drops of water. He yells when he’s done. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He hasn’t needed to do this for years. He hasn’t had the need to. But just barely half an hour with  _ her  _ in his office and it feels like over 900 years ago when he was a teenager. 

He thought about her when he came and that made it harder and simultaneously more and less satisfying. He pictured his cock covered in her hot slick and her moaning underneath him as he buries his knot in her, keeping them stuck together blissfully. 

He shouldn’t have let her go. He should’ve made her stay here so close to her heat. He should’ve…

His thoughts are interrupted with a loud knocking on his bedroom door. He shuts the shower off and wraps his body in a warm towel. 

“What?” He says harshly. He knows it’s Threepio. 

“Sir–”

“Spit it out.”

“Sir,” Threepio’s voice falters on the other side of the door. “There’s someone on the phone for you.”

“I don’t want to talk to anyone. I told you not to interrupt me.” 

“I– I think you may want to take this. She sounds…” 

“She?”

“Yes, sir, I do believe it is the young lady who was here this morning.” 

The door flies open and he snatches the phone out of Threepio’s hand before Threepio can even blink. 

When Ben puts the phone up to his ear he can hear her heavy breathing and panting. 

“ _ Omega.” _

_ “Alpha, please.”  _

“Why did you leave, little one?”

“ _Please, please, Alpha, I need you. I need you so–”_ and then she moans and Ben closes his eyes and knows what she’s doing. 

“Are you fucking yourself, Omega?” He asks. 

“Yes, yes, yes, but I wish it was you. Please, I need your knot.”

“Rey,” he says her name instead of her designation and that makes her gasp loudly over the phone. Somehow it snaps her out of the hold her incoming heat has on her. “I’m going to tell you to come, is that what you want?” She groans. “If I was there, sweetheart, I’d be fucking you myself. You’d be stuck on my knot. Do you want that?”

“ _ Yes.” _

_ “ _ Fuck yourself with your fingers and rub your clit. Softly, sweetheart. Be gentle. Your skin is so– sensitive.” He says that last word quietly. He almost said fragile. She is fragile too, rather, the body she’s in is but her mind isn’t. He feels like she could take anything. 

She’s breathing hard on the other end of the phone. He knows she’s listening, he knows she’s really fucking herself. 

“Do you wish that was me, Omega? Do you wish I was there?” 

“Mhmmmmm–”

“Sweetheart, I wish I was there. If I was there I wouldn’t use my fingers to make you come, no, I’d use my mouth and eat you.” 

“ _ O– Oh–”  _ the end of the word goes up almost in a question– she wasn’t expecting that. It makes Ben smirk behind his words as he speaks into the phone. 

“I haven’t drank from a fresh, warm body in years, Omega, but I bet you’d want me to drink from you as I lick your pussy.”

“Fuck,” she shudders, “yes, yes, yes.”

“I’d kiss your thighs while your slick drips from my mouth and sink my teeth into you.”

She’s panting. He can hear her getting close. He can hear the wet sounds of her fingers moving in and out of her cunt. His mouth waters. Almost as much as it does when he smells sweet, sweet blood. 

“ _ Alpha...Ben...please.”  _ She’s sobbing now. She wants to come but he knows she won’t until he tells her to. 

“Do you want to come, Omega?”

“Yes!” She shrieks before he even finishes asking his question. 

“Come for me, baby, I want you to come so hard thinking about me fucking you.”

She yells his name over the phone as she comes. He hears her cry as she does. She swears loudly, choking back wails.

Her breathing slows as she comes down. 

“Ben,” her voice is low now. She sounds like she did when she was here only an hour ago, like herself and not like she’s about to be in the throws of heat. “I need you, please.” 

He really didn’t know what came over him as he answered the phone. Sex with an Omega wasn’t like that the last time he did it. There was no eating out or licking her up and pleasing her before sticking her with his cock and filling her with his knot. During the 60s, he fucked betas who’d let him drink from them. It was a phase. He’d bite their thigh and then lick their pussy a few times and they’d come from the sheer thought of fucking a vampire. And then he’d wipe their memory so they’d forget all of it after healing their wounds. 

But he got bored of that so quickly. It’s been that long since he tasted fresh blood. 

“Rey, I don’t want to fuck you just because you’re in heat. If I’m going to fuck you, it’s because  _ you  _ want me to– not just your Omega.”

“My mind is clear right now. My heat hasn’t really started yet, but it’s about to. Please, Ben. Please believe me when I say that it’s you I need and not just because you’re an Alpha– the first Alpha who’s smelled like  _ that  _ to me, ever.”

“Like what?”

“Like home, Ben.” She’s almost silent but the sound of her words is so loud.

The tales of fated pairs and breakthrough heats are as old as Ben himself, maybe older. They were told by religious groups to make sure people didn’t alphas and omegas didn’t do anything before marriage. He’s only heard of one or two possible pairs in his lifetime. He didn’t think they could be real.

“Rey, when was your heat supposed to start?”

“Not for another week.”

_ It can’t be. _

“Say it again, Rey.”

It takes a minute for her to respond but then she knows what he needs her to say, “Ben, please, I need you.” 

Ben drops the call and grabs clothes and runs out of the door, leaving dust in his wake. 

**____**

Rey falls into her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks when Ben hangs up on her. But by the time her phone even hits the bed, there’s a knocking on her door. She looks down at herself and in the few moments she has with a clear mind she notices that she’s naked and sticky in slick. She grabs her silk robe before she walks to the door. 

She can smell him. It’s so comforting and familiar. Leather and snow and fire. Her belly feels warm and her skin starts to tingle. She closes her eyes and they almost roll in the back of her head. 

The way he looks at her when she opens the door is with wide and needy eyes but his eyes are also dark and full of want. He’s not taking a step in and she laughs to herself for a moment when she remembers that he’s a vampire– she needs to invite him in. 

“Oh, please come in, Alpha.” She twirls the tie of her robe in her fingers. She didn’t tie it too tight. She’s hoping he’ll unwrap her right here and drop it on the living room floor. Maybe then carry her off to her bedroom and knot her. Her slick is starting again. She feels it drip down her thighs in a hot rush. 

As soon as he steps over the threshold he grabs her by the waist and pulls her body into his. She gasps as she feels him against her. His whole body is hard and rigid. Almost like a block of ice or a statue made out of smooth marble. She looks up at him and he’s waiting for her to say something. He’s almost commanding it. 

“I need you.” She manages to say before the feeling of her impending heat takes over the rest of her body and clouds her judgement. 

Ben responds by cupping the back of her neck in his hands and pulling her towards him to meet her lips with his. He tastes sweet like peppermint. A cooling sensation that burns the cracks in her lips from crying in the best way. His tongue slides over her bottom lip, almost healing her. She’s never felt so warm and comfortable. She melts under his touch. He has to hold her steady as she falls into him. The kiss is wet and slippery as her hands move up into his dark hair, tugging at the strands while he moans into her mouth. 

Before she knows it, he’s lifting her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and he deftly plays with the loose tie of her robe and undoes it, dropping the robe from her body on the living room floor right before they step foot into her bedroom. She smirks into his kiss and bites his bottom lip as he lowers her onto the bed. 

It isn’t fair. She’s gloriously naked in front of him and he’s still dressed in a black sweater and tight black jeans. She runs her hands under the hem of his sweater. Her breath hitches when she touches the taut skin at his stomach. He’s cold under her touch but it feels so good. He takes over for her and pulls his shirt over his head and throws it on the floor as she blinks. Oh yeah,  _ vampire.  _ Her hands move down to unbutton his jeans and he lets her. He helps her pull them down over his hips, bringing his briefs with them. 

His cock is hard and almost slaps his stomach as she frees it from his briefs. The tip is red and leaking already with milky white precome. She sees a little bulge at the top near his dark curls of hair. His knot. She licks her lips and she’s suddenly parched as she dives her head down, ready to suck  _ him  _ dry. 

He stops her before she even gets the chance to take one lick of him. 

“But–” 

“Omega,” he commands, “I told you what I’d do to you on the phone.” He pushes her down with a single pale hand on her bare chest and she submits willingly. He starts by kissing her swollen lips. His tongue licks inside of her mouth just once and then while she’s going back for another kiss, he’s off and he’s kissing down her neck and jaw, and then down her sternum and in between her breasts. He holds her breasts in his hands and squeezes lightly, thumbing over her hard and sensitive nipples as he does, as he kisses down her chest. He stops at her hip bone. He nips a few kisses there, looking up at her while he does, and runs both of his hands up the sides of her body as he holds her ass and thighs from underneath, bringing her cunt closer to his mouth. 

Just the feeling of his breath against her slick folds is enough to have her already whimpering under his touch. The minute he places his mouth on her she’s already arching her back up off of the bed. She’s been ready for this. Nothing has felt this right. He doesn't even have his knot locked inside of her yet and she already knows that this is what everything should feel like. 

His tongue works itself better inside of her cunt than in her mouth. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands. They’re on the bed, gripping at the sheets, nearly ripping them off of the bed. They’re in his hair, pulling and pulling, and she’s wondering why he’s not yelling at her to stop. 

She’s coming before she even realizes she is. She’s seeing stars on her eyelids as Ben licks and laps up her slick cunt. When she comes she holds his head closer into her and his tongue goes in deeper and his nose hits her clit just right. Her knees fly up and her head falls back until her ass and shoulders are really the only things holding her to the bed. And Ben. Ben and his arms wrapped around her thighs. 

When she opens her eyes, Ben’s gently kissing her inner thighs with a slight glittering sheen of her cum on his lips. Then she notices something. His fangs are out. She hadn’t felt them as he ate her out but now she feels them with each little kiss and it sends even more of a sensation through her body. 

_ If he’s doing everything he said he’s going to do on the phone then that means… _

But he doesn’t. He keeps kissing her and licking at her thighs, savoring the flavor of her warm skin on his tongue. 

“I want you to do it,” she whispers. 

“ _ Rey.”  _

“Please, I want you to.” She’s not lying. She really does want him to bite into her skin and to taste her even more than he already has. She wants to give that to him. She wants to feed him. 

When he bites her, she feels like her blood is on fire and she’s being doused in a pool of ice cold water all at once. Ben plays with her clit as he drinks. She grinds her pussy into his hand and his neck as his mouth is latched onto her thigh. 

He picks his head up and a single bead of blood trickles down the corner of his mouth and mixes with her come that’s already there. She feels herself smile her whole body warms at the sight. 

“Sweet as cherry wine?” She asks as he comes up to meet her, hovering above her, and she pulls him down to her.

“Sweeter, baby.”

She kisses him with the blood still on his tongue and she can taste herself. She still hasn’t tasted cherry wine but if Ben tells her she’s sweeter than it must be. She wants to lick herself off of him. Her tongue darts out and licks where the little drop still is and then dives into his mouth while wrapping her legs around his waist. 

She can feel his hard cock against her belly and she shifts her hips up to try to desperately rub herself on him. He gets the hint and holds her against the bed with one hand while he moves one hand between them to grab his cock and guide it to her entrance. He looks up at her as he touches her outer lips. The sensation and earnest look in her eyes makes her whimper. She nods slightly but desperately, coaxing him on. 

Ben’s fangs are still out and bared as he slides into her too slowly for her taste. But still it’s suddenly ecstasy when he’s fully sheathed inside of her and his hips hit hers. He doesn’t move for a moment. He sits there, with his knot already starting to swell at the base, and lets her adjust. 

Rey’s the one who grinds her hips and pushes down so that she’s bouncing against him. He lets her take the initiative and after a few thrusts, he flips them over so that she’s on top, straddled over his thighs. 

He licks his lips and bucks up into her with his hands firm on her hips. So firm she may have nail marks from him later. Good. 

She leans down with her hands on his chest and starts to rock with his cock deep inside of her. She licks his lips stained with her blood and revels in the taste of him. She gasps as he really holds her down onto him. There’s already a tension building again low in her belly– ready to snap at any moment. 

“ _ Fuck, Ben, Alpha,”  _ she murmurs against his lips. She almost says a soft  _ I love you  _ but that’s much too soon. She loves the feeling. She loves having him inside of her like this. She loves the way he holds her hot skin in his cold hands. She loves the way her body is flush against him. 

She looks at his face, running a damp hand over his jaw and cheek, and thinks about how vulnerable he was when he showed her that vision earlier. He didn’t have to do that. He’s known for having this mean exterior, for being dismissive and cold. He showed her the opposite. He showed her humanity. 

Right now, completely nude and writhing on top of him, is also the most vulnerable she’s ever been. She’s never called an alpha, nevermind an alpha she just met only hours ago, to come relieve her pain. 

But there’s something different about them. 

From the moment she stepped into his study she felt a spark of something. A future? A past? 

Did she know him in a past life? Did he know her? 

Who are they to each other? 

She’s not sure so she shuts her questioning mind up with a tender kiss and a roll of her hips. She gasps into his mouth and he breathes into hers. She feels his fangs bite into her lips but he’s so careful not to puncture the delicate skin. 

She ventures to his neck and she kisses and sucks little red spots that disappear immediately on the surface of his skin. She sees his gland and she licks a hot stripe up it and kisses it so lightly but he whines underneath her for more. 

Then she feels his lips on her neck and she stops to hiss blissfully. He nips her so sweetly to avoid any harm. But she wants him to. She wants him to bite her there like he did on her thigh. She wants him to bite down and suck from her jugular right next to her gland. 

“Please, please, do it, Alpha.” She begs. “ _ Please bite me.”  _

He doesn’t question her this time when he bites down. As his teeth sink into her, she’s coming hard and floating high above herself– so high she’s out of body and can see them sprawled out and fucking wonderfully and hard on the nest she made on her bed. 

Suddenly, she’s crying. Salty tears are escaping the corners of her eyes as she floats and then falls back down onto a cloud and then into Ben’s arms. She feels him loosen the grip his fangs have on her neck as he comes. She feels his hot spurts of come inside of her. She feels the way his knot tightens and locks them in place together. 

She’s sobbing, happily. She’s somehow back into reality, as much reality as she can handle at the start of her heat, and she cuddles into Ben’s hard chest as he kisses her forehead and tucks a few strands of sweat soaked hair behind her ear. 

She’s drifting. Her eyes feel droopy. 

_ “I’ve waited so long for you, sweetheart.”  _ She hears him mutter as she succumbs to the dark. 

**____**

When she wakes up, his knot has slipped out of her and she crawls over his chest and fucks him again. 

She’s in and out of consciousness for the next few days of her heat but Ben is there and he takes care of her. When she’s awake, he fucks her softly but sometimes hard. He gets her to shower with the promise of holding her against the wet wall as he holds her. He makes her eat little bites of things and she obliges, not wanting to upset her Alpha. 

When she’s sleeping he holds her close and brushes her hair with his fingers and rubbing little circles on different parts of her exposed skin to keep her comfortable and warm as best he can. 

She feels her heat start to waver after a few days. She wakes up to a dark sky and a bright white moon peering in through the window. The bed is empty except for her and she frowns, pouting in her nest, until Ben walks in and he shines gloriously in the moonlight. She stands from the bed and wraps herself around him as he carries her back to bed and fucks her again. This time, they’re laying on their sides and he’s holding her so close. She feels him whisper into her ear as he fucks into her. 

_ Sweetheart, sweetheart, sweetheart.  _

She’ll never tire of that. 

With his knot swelling inside of her, and not going down anytime soon, he turned her around carefully so that she faces him. 

Her fingers trace lines on his face and the line of his brow and his cupid’s bow. 

“Why don’t I have any bite marks?” She questions. 

“I healed them.”

“You can do that?”

“Don’t tell anyone vampire saliva has healing properties. People will try to sell us for medical research.” He laughs. 

“It didn’t hurt, you know.”

His brows come together in inquiry. 

“The bites. If anything, they felt good.” And then she whispers against the column of his neck, “made me come harder.”

The next time she wakes up she can hear the birds chirping outside, letting her know it’s bright and early in the morning. She’s lost all sense of time and day in her heat haze and the ache between her thighs lets her know that it’s over. 

She looks over and Ben is sleeping with an arm draped over her bare middle. She laughs to herself and plays with Ben’s hair, moving it from over his eyes. 

He looks so human when he’s sleeping. His mouth doesn’t look so stern and demanding. His fangs are tucked away. He snores quietly into the stale air in her bedroom. 

He wakes when she shifts and curls up against him. 

“Were you staring at me?” He grumbles as he blinks awake. 

“I’m just in awe. I didn’t realize vampires sleep.”

“Occasionally. Sleeping doesn’t hurt. It makes us stronger.” 

“And you sleep in a bed?” She asks and he gives her a confused look. 

“What else would I sleep in?”

“I don’t know, a coffin maybe? Upside down in a dark cellar like a bat?” She giggles. 

“No, I sleep in a bed. A very big and luxurious bed you could get lost in.” He pulls her even closer if that’s possible and holds her waist tight, hitching her leg around his. “As a matter of fact, I can smell how your heat has ended, how would you like to see it?”

She nods and he kisses her neck. Like she told him before a few days ago on the phone. It’s not just her Omega that wants him,  _ she  _ wants him. 

**____**

Ben drives her car back to his house. Or manor, as Rey says as she mocks him. 

“You know,” she says as they walk in through the doors, “we didn’t really finish our interview.”

He grabs her hand and leads her up the stairs. She doesn’t know where his bedroom is but he’s leading her towards his study already.

“What else would you like to know, sweetheart?” He asks as he opens the door to his study and lets her in and follows suit. 

“What’s the closest you’ve come to losing control?” She had that question on her list when she first walked in her days ago. She’d had a whole list of questions prepared and barely got through any of them. Now, with a clear head, she doesn’t think she’ll be able to get through them this time either. 

Ben shuts the door behind him and slowly stalks up to her. She backs herself up to one of the side walls– the wall that’s a full bookshelf. 

The edge of one of the shelves hits her ass and she grabs a hold of it tight. Ben looms over her. His breath is hot on the crown of her head. Then he says her name so low, it’s so familiar. 

_ Rey. _

_ Her vision.  _ This was the final scene when she stumbled into his office. Her knuckles white on this bookshelf and his voice hovering over her. 

“The closest I’ve ever come to losing control in the last 900 years of my life is the day that you fell into my study.” 

Her breath hitches in her throat and it’s stuck there until he leans in and kisses her hard with his hand firm around her throat. 

“I waited so long for you, Rey.” He says as he breaks the kiss, still holding her throat, and looks in her eyes as his other hand caresses her face. 

He lifts her up and carries her bridal style effortlessly walking out of the study and down the hall and up to his tower. He drops her onto a bed of absolute luxury. The black satin sheets are cool on her skin as he tears her clothes off and fucks into her gently as they come simultaneously and cry out so that the only sounds surrounding them are the echoes of their emboldened pleasure. 

Somehow they end up sprawled out on the rug in front of his titanic fireplace. While they took a hot bath it was lit and a bed made in front of it out of blankets and pillows. He feeds her glasses of cherry wine and she finally tastes the bitter sweetness of it. He licks it up as it runs down her chin and in between her breasts. 

She lays on top of him with her head on his chest as he strokes her hair. They’re both staring into the fire. The silence between them is so comfortable. When she turns her head and looks up at him, his golden eyes are illuminated by the fire. They’re the color of crisp autumn leaves and aged whiskey. She feels his fingers brush her neck and feel her jugular and her gland still tender from her heat. 

_ Her vision again.  _

Then she knows what comes next, suddenly. She knew from the moment that she walked into his study but she didn’t really. Part of her knew but she’d been scared of it. But now, as he holds her close and she’s never felt more safe than in this moment, she knows. 

“I want you to do it.”

“What, sweetheart.”

“Bite me, Ben.”

“Rey–”

“Alpha, please, I can’t lose you,” she pleads.

Once again, he doesn’t question her. He looks up at her and her eyes are starting to water with tears. 

“This is so selfish of me. But, I can’t lose you either.” 

And with those words he bites into her fragile flesh, letting his venom run its course through her body. She moans and purrs on top of him as he drinks. 

Then, when he lets go, he lifts her head, cups her face in his hands and looks her in the eyes. “Sweetheart, now you need to drink from me and it’ll be done.” 

She nods and bends so that her face is hidden in the crook of his neck. She rubs her nose along it as he turns slightly to the side to expose the line of his neck to her. She kisses him and then bites, trying to mimic how he had bitten her. 

She understands now, how sweet blood truly is. Ben’s blood makes her senses awaken in a way she’s never known. Her skin prickles. 

He has to pull her off of him. She looks at him with his dark red blood glistening in the firelight and then she sees black. 

**____**

She wakes up in Ben’s bed with her arms folded over her chest. She’s completely nude but her skin is paler– like Ben’s. 

She picks her head up and it aches slightly. The room is dark but there’s enough light peeking through the curtains to light her way. But, she doesn’t need any light in the dark– she can see fine without it. 

Her feet are shaky underneath her as she stands up from the bed. She walks over to the large full body mirror in the corner of the room and takes a long look at herself. 

Her skin is shimmering. She touches her cheeks and they’re stained a bright blood red, her lips too. She touches them and their fullness. Her brown hair has more volume to it and it’s somehow more sunkissed. She senses something, the light hairs on her arms stand in alertness. Ben creeps up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He’s fully naked too. He rests his head on her shoulder.

_ Her final vision.  _

“How do you feel?” He asks quietly.

Her mouth hurts, really hurts. But she’s never felt better. 

“Alive.” She grins. 

His hand ghosts over her breasts and moves down to her mound. She’s already so wet for him. His hand cups her and his fingers touch her gingerly. 

“My sweetheart, my Omega, mine, forever.” He mouths into her neck. 

She throws her head back and closes her eyes. “Forever,” she whispers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write an epilogue to this sometime in the future? Maybe? Who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/darthpeachy) :)


End file.
